Canale 5
Canale 5 is Italian television network owned by Mediaset. The channel broadcasts news, talk-shows, entertainment, game-shows, series, soap-operas and telenovelas programmings. History In 1974, Telemilano, a local Milan-based broadcaster became Canale 5 two years later and began broadcasting nationally. Canale 5 was subsequently joined by Italia 1 (in 1982) and Rete 4 (in 1984). Since 2003, the channel is also free of charge in digital terrestrial areas in areas covered by Mediaset 2 and Mediaset 4 mux, and from 26 November 2010 also in the areas covered by the Mediaset 6 mux through the deferred version of one hour Canale 5 +1, Transferred from 11 July 2011 on mux Mediaset 5. It was also available until 11 July 2011 in high definition (though forced) Canale 5 HD in regions where transition to digital terrestrial switch-off occurred and reached by mux Mediaset 6. From the end of July the high definition channel Has been re-activated on mux Mediaset 6 and is only visible in Sardinia. Anyone who has a set top box or MHP (Multimedia Home Platform) television can enjoy the interactive features included in the broadcaster's signal (interactive TV), called Canale 5 Plus. On 12 May 2009, with the movie Remembered for Me, for the first time, Canale 5 broadcast at 16:9; Transmissions and new format are made exclusively via the digital terrestrial signal. From 1 November of the same year, the advertising space, promo and bumper of the Mediaset networks are also broadcast. On analogue television (with a definitive broadcast date on 4 July 2012) and on satellite signal (until 18 July 2012), the events were transmitted in 4:3 format with letterbox format. Furthermore, the original language of the digital terrestrial audio track was not and still is not possible. Since 1 October 2009, in the satellite broadcast, Canale 5's entire programming has been coded in Mediaguard 2 (a system used previously for service by Mediaset networks to encrypt foreign broadcasts) and Nagravision: Full use of the issuer is only possible using a Tivùsat smart card. Mediaset always has Hotbird 13° E of service frequencies to power terrestrial DTT / DVB-H repeaters (transmitted in a professional mode with dedicated equipment, so it can not be tuned by the end user) only sporadically in case of testing you can receive from of the standard DVB-S2 decoders. In these frequencies there are all Mediaset channels present on digital terrestrial, but still encrypted on satellite. To continue providing service to non-card users, a second satellite frequency has been activated from the same date (the channel identifier is capitalized) on which you can continue to receive the signal clear: Which do not hold foreigners' rights, however, are obscured by an information notice where users are invited to have a Tivùsat decoder. On 19 September 2012, Canale 5 proposed the first UEFA Champions League match in HD on 506 of terrestrial television channel on Mediaset HD, which temporarily replaced the high definition version of Italia 1. On 5 December 2012, Canale 5 HD was activated on mux La 3 visible throughout Italy with the exception of northwestern Tuscany, where Monte Serra transmitting center has switched off the multiplex for interference. Programmings Information * TG5 * Matrix * Mattino Cinque * Pomeriggio Cinque * Tiki Taka: Il Calcio è il nostro Gioco * TGcom24 * Meteo.it Entertainment * Forum * Maurizio Costanzo Show * Striscia la Notizia * Scherzi a Parte * Paperissima Sprint * Uomini e donne * Verissimo * Ciao Darwin * C'è posta per Te * Grande Fratello * Amici di Maria De Filippi * Domenica Live * Tú sí que Vales * L'isola dei Famosi * Grande Fratello VIP * L'intervista * Vuoi Scommettere? * Temptation Island * Temptation Island VIP * Summer Festival * Capodanno in Musica Game shows * Avanti un Altro! * Caduta Libera * The Wall'' ' * '''Chi vuol essere Milionario? Series * L'Isola di Pietro * Rosy Abate: La serie * Non Mentire * Victoria * Poldark * New Amsterdam Soap operas * The Bold and the Beautiful * El Secreto de Puento Viejo * Acacias 38 Logos Telemilano (1974-1978).png|First logo (1974-1978) Telemilano (1978-1980).png|Second logo (1978-1980) Canale 5 (1980-1981).png|Third logo (1980-1981) Canale 5 (1981-1985).png|Fourth logo (1981-1985) Canale 5 (1985-2001).png|Fifth logo (1985-2001) Canale 5 (2001-.n.v.).png|Sixth logo (2001-2018) Canale 5 HD (2012-2018).png|HD logo (2012-2018) Canale 5 (2018-.n.v.).png|Current logo (2018-present) Canale 5 HD (2018-.n.v.).png|HD logo (2018-present) External links * Official website Category:Television channels in Italy Category:Mediaset Category:Launched in 1974 Category:Italy